Out for drinks, or more?
by romancegirl98
Summary: This is a story about Tony and Ziva, and set after the season final. They go out for drinks after work, but they both not sure if it's a date or not. Read to find out! Hope you like it :) Now complete ! :) Hope you also like the ending at this "secret" place in D.C...
1. Out for drinks, or more?

**This is a story about Tony and Ziva, and set after the season final. They go out for some drinks after work and they're both not sure if it's a date or not. I hope you like it and please tell me if I should continue that. **

**I don't own NCIS. **

**And as always I'm really sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

Out for drinks, or more?

While they walk out of the director's office and down the stairs to the bullpen, none of them dares to speak. It is a strange feeling without their badge, but Gibbs would have done the same for one of them. As they arrive at their desks, they just grab their things and say goodbye to each other. McGee wants to wait for Abby, so Tony and Ziva go alone to the elevator. Once the doors open and they step in, they're alone for the first time since the talk in the woods.

"You're going home?", Tony asks carefully and looks at her from the side. She just smiles about his softness and answers, looking straight at the elevator doors: "I think so, Tony…Why are you asking?" At the question she turns her head to see his face. "I thought…maybe we could go out for some drinks…you know…forget about what happened the last days…" As soon as he has said the last words, the elevator doors open and they step out to the parking place. Ziva, still smiling, walks to her new red car followed by Tony.

When she reaches the car, which glances in the streetlights, she tuns around to look at him. "I'd love to Tony!", she eventually says and touches briefly, but a little bit longer than usual, his forearm. While she walks around to the driver door she asks with a soft smile on her lips: "Where shall we meet?", and gets into the car. Tony, a bit surprised by her agreement, quickly answers: "I pick you up at 9 o'clock…I know a good place for drinks…of course just if you want to?!" Ziva, still amused about his insecurity, answers softly to make him feel comfortable: "It sounds great, Tony!" She starts her car and with a simple "See you later!", she drives away, leaving Tony at the parking place.

He looks a bit perplex, because honestly he hasn't thought Ziva would agree to go out with him. But soon a big smile appears on his face and while he goes to his own car, he hums the melody of "You make me smile". This song fits perfectly to him right now, actually always, because every time he is with Ziva he catches himself smiling. He still can't believe that Ziva said yes to his offer, but he really doesn't mind. He is smiling the whole way home to his apartment and not even a stupid driver, who takes his right of way, can change that.

He has about one and a half hour left, so he takes a quick shower to smell fresh and not like his own sweat. Suddenly he feels a bit nervous and he can't even say why. He doesn't know what to wear, but the strangest thing is that he never had such a problem before. He never cared if the woman liked the way he dressed, because it was never serious anyway. He just wanted to have fun for the night and then forget that this even happened. Now it is different. He doesn't want to look too chic, but also not too cool. He simply wants that Ziva likes it.

After about ten minutes, he finally decided to wear a black suit and a light grey shirt. Ziva's apartment is only about ten minutes away from his, so he has still half an hour left. He catches himself thinking about Ziva again and again, so he tries to calm down a bit. He turns the TV on and keeps himself saying: "It's only Ziva. You see her every day at work and this is no different. You just go out with her as partners to have a nice evening and talk about unimportant stuff." At that moment he doesn't know how wrong he is in the last points.

To distract himself he watches a really bad movie about a murder in a hotel room and waits for the time to pass.

Meanwhile Ziva stands in front of her closet and cannot decide between a brown cocktail dress and the black dress, she wore in Berlin. She doesn't know why she can't decide what to wear, because she never was that kind of woman, who spends hours in front of the closet deciding what to wear when she goes out on a date. "_Date. Was it even a date? Certainly not. Why would he want to go out on a date with her? It's just a meeting with a partner. Nothing special! Or?", _she asks herself, but doesn't find answers to her questions.

Eventually she decides to wear the black dress, because she seems to remember that Tony liked it in Berlin. _Berlin. This was the best time in her past month, even if they were there to catch the killer of her father. While she was dancing with him, she felt safe in his arms and for a moment she forgets everything around her. Even why they were in Berlin and she remembered the words of her father: __My Ziva. One day you will dance with a man who deserves your love. __And she knew it was the truth and that it was that exact moment. _

At once she glances at the clock and sees that it's already half past eight and she only has a half an hour left to get ready. She quickly puts on her dress and goes into the bathroom to make her make-up. It's only subtle, but she's content with herself. Her dark brown hair fall down her shoulders and she puts on a small necklace with a key as a pendant. Now it's quarter to nine and she waits for Tony to pick her up.

At the same time Tony gets in the car and moves off. He crosses a few traffic lights, bends a few times and parks his car in front of the house, where Ziva's apartment is. She quickly looks at his watch to check if he is time and as he sees he is, he gets out of the car. He walks the short path to the front door and looks around. The house has a small front garden with different flowers. The front door is dark blue and you have to go up four stairs to reach it. Tony opens the door and goes up the stairs to the fifth floor. He remembered Ziva complain about the stairs when she had to carry up a heavy package.

He knocks on the door and he hears Ziva's footsteps on the ground. A few seconds later the door opens and Ziva stands in the door frame. Tony immediately smiles at her sight and eyes her up from top to the bottom. He struggles to keep his jaw in place. She looks incredible and he instantly feels the urge to kiss her right now, but he keeps himself in line. After a while he realises that she wears the black dress and he immediately has a flashback to Berlin. He just looks at her and after some time he manages to say: " Wow…you look beautiful…" Her smile grows bigger and she says: "Thank you, Tony…!" They look at each other for several minutes, but for them it seems like eternity. Suddenly Tony breaks the silence and asks in a soft voice: "Shall we go now?" Ziva answers in an equally soft voice: "I'd like to, Tony…", with that she links arms with Tony and they walk down the stairs.

* * *

**Please review and I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Meeting someone familiar

This is the second chapter of my story. Tony and Ziva meet someone familiar in front of the bar. I hope you like this chapter too.

* * *

Meeting someone familiar

As they reach the last few stairs, an old woman approaches them. "Hello Ziva, my dear. Nice to see you again.", she greets Ziva and then looks at Tony and their linked arms, so she adds with a significant look: "Oh, as I see you have company…In that case I don't want to bother you! Have fun with your boyfriend!" Tony looks surprised at Ziva wanting to see her reaction, but she just smiles and answers: "It was nice to meet you too, Martha." Tony looks at her with a questioning look and Ziva explains: "This is my neighbor Martha, she lives next door. We don't often see each other, but she's a nice old lady."

They walk through the front door towards his car as Tony speeds up to open the passenger door. However, before Ziva can get in, Tony moves one step forwards so he stands directly in front of her. They are so close that they can feel each other's breath, but none of them moves away. Ziva looks deep down in Tony's eyes, she has the feeling she can look in his soul and Tony feels the same way. After a while Tony asks: "Why didn't you correct her?" At first Ziva doesn't know what he means because she is totally lost in his eyes. She forces herself to think straight and after some second she's able to form a question. "What do you mean, Tony?", she asks still looking in his green eyes. The streetlights reflect in his eyes, which causes them to beam. This overwhelming view causes her to shiver a little bit.

Tony is as overwhelmed as she is, but he manages to hide it from her. For some seconds none of them dares to speak and they just enjoy each other's warmth and closeness. Tony eventually explains: "What the old lady said…about me being your boyfriend. Why didn't you correct her?" Ziva just smiles and looks quickly to the ground before she looks up again and says: "Does that really matter, Tony?…By the way, I think you know why…" Tony just looks at her and after another few seconds he finally steps away to let her get into the car. _Of course he knows why…because she cares and hopefully because he is more than a friend to her…_, he thinks to himself as he walks around the car to get in too.

He starts the motor and hits the road. After some time Tony turns on the radio and they hear the end of a song:

_I was to shy to tell you_

_To tell you how much I love you_

_I was too afraid_

_but I can't keep things bottled up inside forever _

_Forever_

_I have to tell you about my feelings_

_For you_

_Tonight, tonight I will_

_I will tell you how much I love you_

They both know how true it is to what they have or have not right now. And of course they both know that they are in love with each other, but too afraid or too shy to admit it. Although they think about the same things, none of them dares to speak about it and they just sit there in silence.

After some time Ziva asks curious: "Where are we going, Tony? You hasn't told me?" "It's a special place. I was there only once with…" "With?" "With my father. It was a nice evening, but then he ruined it because he had to make out with a blonde who was younger than me!" Tony's voice gets a bit louder as he tells the story about his father and Ziva looks sadly down to her feet. She knows that Tony is not a fan of his father, but it always makes her sad to see him like that when he talks about old memories. She hates to see that his family is as broken as hers. All the times he talked about old memories, she only saw him smile once. That was when he talked about his mother.

"I'm sorry, Tony…I…", she begins. Honestly she doesn't know what to say to him, she just wants him to be happy, so he puts her hand on his. Tony immediately interrupts her: "No, no, no…it's not your fault…Let's forget about it…", he says with a warm smile and entwines their fingers like he did before they were in the accident. Instantly, she feels the warmth spread through her body and she cannot help but smile. "The bar's name is: _Bonheur. _I thought it fits to our…situation lately…." Ziva is touched, because Tony does everything to make her feel better.

Suddenly Ziva asks: "Do you think it was right to quit our jobs?" Tony answers hesitantly, his hand still entwined with Ziva's: "I don't know…but I'm sure he would have done the same for us…" Just as Ziva wants to answer, he stops the car and parks a few crossroads away from the bar. They both get off the car and Tony sees the sad look at Ziva's face. He knows she is worried about Gibbs, so he walks around the car and stops in front of her. Tony cups her cheek with his hand and forces her to look at him. He strokes her cheek with his thumb and says in a soft voice: "He can take care of himself…You know that…" She looks at him with a watery smile and says: "I know…" and puts her hand over his. "Let's go inside…we deserve a little bit distraction." Just as she wants to move away, she hears a familiar voice behind her and she instantly knows who it is.

"Hey! Tony!", McGee shouts and walks towards them. Ziva stand with her back to him, so he can't see her. "Hey! Bambino…what are you doing here?", Tony shouts back. Now McGee stands only a few inches away from them and just before he answers, he realizes Tony is not alone. SO he says: "Oh…I see you're not…", he stops in mid-sentence as he sees that it's Ziva. "Hey McGee…", she just says and smiles. McGee looks disbelieving between his two partners back and forth. "Are you…?", McGee asks carefully. "McGee…We're as partner and friends, to have a bit fun and distract us from the latest events.", Ziva explains and Tony adds: "And now…We're going to have fun…". With that, Tony puts his arm around Ziva's waist and they walk towards the bar. Leaving a speechless McGee behind.

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Dancing again

**This is the third chapter and I hope you still like it. Ziva and Tony are now in the bar and something unexpected happens.**

**I'm really sorry for any mistakes, but I have nobody for proof-reading. None of my family or friends is that good in English, so please forgive me :)**

* * *

Dancing again

As they enter the bar, they are hit by the music and the voices from the other visitors. Tony has put his hand on her back, so he won't lose her. She truly enjoys this feeling and walks a bit closer to him as usual to feel his strong body beside her. She would love to kiss him right now, but she can control herself. To distract himself from the beautiful view, Tony asks: "What do you want to drink?"

Ziva, totally lost in her thoughts, winces as he hears his voice. For a moment she forgot everything around her and she just saw Tony. _He is your partner!. You cannot fantasize about kissing him!, _she thinks and forces herself to concentrate. "What did you say, Tony? I was totally lost in my thoughts…", she says and looks apologetic up to him. Tony just laughs and says to her with a big grin on his face: "I realized that…I asked you what you want to drink…By the way about what were you thinking that you forgot everything around you?" _You!_, Ziva would like to say, but instead she just answers with a mischievous smile: "That is none of your business. And, to answer your question I'd like to drink a martini…"

Tony orders quickly two martinis and the barkeeper instantly gets back to his work. Just before their drinks arrive, Tony lightly touches her hand, which causes her to shiver. She instantly looks at him and realizes that he wants her attention. A warm smile is on Tony's face and he asks soft and quiet: "Would you like to dance with me?" He almost sounds like a teenage boy, who asks his crush out on a date. Ziva immediately feels the adrenaline spread through her body and for a brief moment she is not able to answer. But as she forces her to keep calm she asks back: "Are you sure you want to dance with me? I mean…here are so many other women…." Tony interrupts her by putting his forefinger over her mouth to silence her. "Ziva…you know I'm not that kind of guy anymore…" She can hear the grief in his voice and she immediately wants him to say that she's sorry, but his forefinger still rests on her mouth.

"By the way, I came her with you, so….", he continues and smiles at her. She looks back at him with some tears in her eyes. Tony's not often that softly, but she really likes it and he's only that way, when he's with her. That's makes her feel special and just as she is about to say something, Tony speaks again: "Besides, we haven't finished our last dance...you know in Berlin…So would you…?" Ziva's smile grows bigger and she struggles not to cry. "Yes I would…" That's all Tony needs to hear and he takes her hand to lead her onto the dance floor.

After the first seconds, Tony pulls her more closer to him and for the second time she thinks about her father's words. _My Ziva. One day you will dance with a man who deserves your love._ Now she truly knows that this is the moment. She can finally admit to herself: She is in love with Tony. He really deserves her love. He would do everything for. Even when everybody thought she was dead, he didn't give up on her. He would die for her and she would die for him.

They swing above the floor and suddenly nothing around them matters anymore. They just have eyes for each other. Every step they dance they get closer to each other and Ziva feels his strong muscles above her hands and his hands on her waist. Their heads come closer and closer, and then their lips touch. His lips are soft and smooth and he pulls her even closer to his body. Her hands find the way around his neck and it feels like fireworks explode in her body, so long she waited for that moment. After some seconds she feels his tongue begging for entrance to her mouth and she immediately opens it a gap. His tongue slips in and explores every inch of her mouth. It feels so overwhelming that Ziva feels her legs turn to jelly. At that moment she cannot think of anything.

The kiss is full of different emotions. Pleasure, pain, fear, but most importantly: Love. It's a soft and slow kiss, but at the same time full of passion. One of his hands finds the way to her cheek and she pulls herself even closer to him, if possible. After some time they need to break apart in need for air. They just stand there in the middle of the dance floor and looking in each other eyes. They don't notice the people around them nor the music. On both of their faces you can see the true emotions. Happiness and desire, but also fear for the other's reaction.

None of them knows that they are watched the whole time. McGee stands in a corner of the bar and he can't believe his eyes. _Did that really just happen?_, he thinks to himself. His two just kissed each other and now they are standing in the middle of the dance floor. Even from his place, he can see the love and pleasure written all over Tony's face. Ziva's face is in the dark, but he is almost sure he would see the same. None of them says a word and he wonders what they are going to do. It's obvious that the two have feelings for each other, but until today they denied it all the time. The way they look at each other is exceptional. It seems like they can read each other thoughts and look in each other soul.

_Soul mates…, _McGee thinks. Actually he doesn't believe in soul mates, but when he now sees his two partners, he changes his mind. They would die for each other. Not that he wouldn't die for Abby or Gibbs, but with them it's different. He realised that when Ziva stayed in Israel because she couldn't trust Tony anymore. He was a totally different person. It seemed like a piece of him was missing. They can say each other something, without actually saying a word. He never saw something like that between two people and somehow he doubts that something like that exists a second time. Although with Jenny and Gibbs it was pretty much the same. It just didn't attract so much attention because they weren't together the whole day.

At the same time Ziva steps a bit back from Tony and looks around them. Suddenly she stops dead in her tracks and looks in one specific direction. Tony follows his glare and they both don't know what to do or say. In the corner across the room stand McGee and looks at them. "Do you think he saw us?", Ziva asks hesitantly and looks back to Tony. "I think so…" Ziva is about to say something, but no single word comes out of her mouth. She is fascinated by his green eyes and for a very brief moment she is not able to form a meaningful sentence. After some second she forces herself to think straight and says: "Maybe, we should go outside…you know…where nobody can watch us…" Tony smiles at her, still a little bit puzzled because she hasn't said something at first and answers: "Yeah…that's a good idea."

They both walk towards the exit and Tony puts one of his hand protectively on her back. As she feels his hand, she immediately has to smile. Always when they are alone, he becomes so overprotective and softly. That's exactly what she loves so much about him. She always had a different feeling when she was with him, she just never knew what it was. Now she knows and she is totally happy with that. It finally feels like she has something worth living for in her life and somebody who will be there for her, even if it's just like a friend. Finally they arrive at the door and step outside. The cool air confronts them and Ziva instantly begins to shiver. Tony notices that and puts his arm around her shoulders to warm her up. At first Ziva tenses up at his touch, but she soon relaxes and enjoys the feeling.

* * *

**This was all for now. In the next chapter they will find an unpleasant surprise and talk about what happened in the bar. Please review, I would really appreciate that… :)**


	4. Walking home

**In this chapter they finally realize their feelings and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm not sure if I will continue and I'm really, really sorry for my mistakes. (I'm pretty sure I made some, but just read and have fun :D )**

* * *

Walking home

They arrive at the place where Tony's car was parked and just as Tony wants to open the passenger door for Ziva, he realises that the car tires are pricked all over. "Damn!", Tony exclaims and Ziva looks confused at him and asks curious: "What is it, Tony?" In respond to her question, he groans and says: "Somebody pricked the tires…they are as flat as a pancake!" "Seriously?", Ziva asks surprised and looks down on the car and sees the big holes, "Oh my God, who did this?" "Believe me, I have no idea…" Ziva knows that Tony is very sensitive when it comes to his car, so she puts one of her hands on his shoulder to calm him a little bit down. Soon she feels him relax by her touch and smiles to herself. Mostly she has such a reaction to him and somehow that makes her feel special.

"We could call a taxi?!", Tony says. "That's not necessary…we can walk. It's not that far and tonight is a beautiful night…", Ziva suggests in a soft and at the last part almost dreamily voice. She adds: "Only if you want to…of course…", and looks up in the clear night sky. Nowhere a cloud is to be seen and the street is lighted by the stars and the shining moon. Tony can see Ziva's eyes light up as she studies the stars above her. He is a bit surprised because honestly he never thought that a simple starry night could cause her eyes to gleam. Tony follows her gaze into the night sky and gets lost in all this sparkling stars. _She's right. It really is a beautiful night…,_he thinks to himself and instantly starts to smile. He lowers his hand and looks at Ziva in astonishment. She looks so damn beautiful with her glancing eyes and the moonlight lightning up her lovely face. He can't help it, but he has to kiss her right now. He turns himself so that he is standing directly in front of her. Ziva suddenly feels Tony's warm body closer to her than before and looks back down to him only to get lost in his deep green eyes.

Before she can react and say something, she feels his hands on her face, which are soon followed by his lips on hers. The kiss is even softer than the first one this evening, what actually seemed to be impossible. She must hold on to Tony's shoulder to stand still because it feels like thousand butterflies are in her stomach and she can't concentrate on anything. Not even standing still. This kiss lasts only half the time than the last one, but is more even more amazing. As they break apart, Tony is the first one to speak again: "You're right, we should walk…the night really is beautiful.", and with that he lets go of her face and backs off a little bit. Ziva wonders what he is intending to do tonight, but decides to just wait and see. She agrees with a slight nod and a simple "Ok" and they both act like nothing happened.

As they walk down the street, they pass a lot of couple who weather go to a bar or come back from one. They both inwardly admit that some of the couples are pretty much like them. They hear them teasing each other and arguing about unimportant stuff, but they all seem to be happy and Ziva stars to think: _What if I will never be happy? What if I will always be alone?_

Just at that moment Tony's hand briefly touches her and all her doubts are gone. She will never be alone, because Tony will always be there for her, no matter what. _Aht lo leh-vahd. _These were his exact words and she knows that he really meant it.

Suddenly her thoughts are interrupted by Tony voice. "Sometimes I think the world only consist off the bad…you know because of our jobs…Every time I'm surprised that there is still good out here…", he says thoughtfully. "Yeah…It's amazing how all the people manage to be happy in some way…besides all this hatred and violence. But I think we also deserve a bit happiness. Even when we know about all this bad people and all this evil deeds…I think we should go for it until it's too late…" There is a comfortable silence between the two partners before Ziva starts to speak again: "Look at Gibbs…He is lonely, but he had a chance to be happy, with Jenny. It was obvious that they were in love with each other, but now it's too late. They could have been happy, at least for a while, but they were too afraid to admit their feelings, too afraid of the consequences…I don't want to end like Gibbs…you know…lonely…"

Tony knows exactly that indirectly she is talking about their "situation", but he can't change this right now. He is still too afraid that she wouldn't return his feelings, so he just answers: "You're right, I don't want that either.", and they fall again into a comfortable silence. After a while Tony notices that Ziva's shivering, what she tries desperately to suppress. He sees it anyway and stops to pull of his jacket. Ziva also stops and turns around to look at him and Tony quickly puts his jacket around her shoulders. "What are you doing?", not understanding or rather not wanting to understand his actions. He just looks at her and explains: "You're freezing…" Just as Ziva opens her mouth to contradict him, Tony adds: "Don't even try to deny it…your whole body is shaking…" and she immediately closes her mouth again. They begin to walk again and Tony pulls Ziva closer to him, to warm her up. She doesn't back off, so he takes that as a good sign. They enjoy every single minute with each other and because they walk extra slowly, they need far more time to get home than expected.

None of them notices that the sky has darkened and just as they arrive in front of Tony's apartment it begins to piddle buckets. Tony instantly pulls Ziva more closer to himself to prevent her to get cold. "Do you want to come in with me? Your apartment is too far away and I really don't want you to catch a cold…" Ziva thankfully nods and just as they are about to enter the house, Ziva holds him back with her voice. "I just need to know one thing…" Tony, who just went up the first few stairs, turns around and stops just one or two inches away from her. "What do we have, Tony? What is this between us?", she asks and he can see completely through her mask, she always wears. He can see every possible emotion, written all over her face and changing every few seconds. Fear, hope, pain, love…

For a moment Tony hesitates, but then he brings himself to answer her question. He takes a deep breath and then says in a very low and warm, but also strong voice: "I don't know Ziva…but what I know is that I love you and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't want to end like Gibbs and Jenny. I don't want to wait until it's too late….I just want to be happy. With you…." As he said everything he wants, he lets out a sign he didn't know he was holding. He looks expectantly at Ziva, who has tears in her eyes. For a brief moment none of them dares to say a word. They just stand there in the rain, but at that moment nothing around matters. They don't care if they are dripping wet or that they're probably sick tomorrow.

Everything seems to happen in slow motion they feel like they are in some kind of dream. Finally Ziva manages to speak and she puts one of her hands on his chest and the other hand strokes along his jawbone as she says: "I love you too, Tony. I'm tired of pretending, tired of denying my feelings for you. I just want to live with you and be happy again." Tony needs some seconds to realize what she just said, but then the biggest smile ever appears on his face. He pulls her closer to him, pressing her against his body and their lips meet again. This time the kiss is hungrily, fiery and full of passion. All the pent-up tension and feelings explode and they finally know where they are with each other. They don't care that they still stand in the middle of the street in the biggest rainstorm ever. They just keep kissing each other and they never want to let go.

* * *

**I know this chapter is a little bit longer than the others, but I hope you like it anyway. Please review, I'd really appreciate that… :)**


	5. A Movie Night

**I'm really sorry it took me so long to update, but I had a lot going. I hope you forgive and enjoy my latest chapter. I really hope you like it and please, please review ! ****J**

**I'm so sorry for my mistakes, I hope my spelling improves a bit…**

* * *

A movie night

Their foreheads are pressed together and they are looks in her chocolate brown eyes and he can't believe he thought that Ziva wouldn't return his feelings. For the first time in the last month, he truly is happy and doesn't worry about anything. He could stand like this forever and she seems to feel the same way. He feels incredible comfortable and he puts Ziva into a warm hug. Ziva puts her arms around Tony's abdomen and lays her head onto his chest. She can't understand that it took her so long to realise that she is totally in love with Tony. Her partner and best friend. She has the feeling that everyone around them knew it, besides themselves. She was too afraid to get hurt again, but now, she never wants to miss again the feeling of being in his arms. Honestly she doesn't know how it'll go on, but she knows that Tony will be there. As he said at the airport: Aht lo leh-vahd. She is not alone. Now she knows that it's true. In the meantime they are thoroughly drenched, but they don't care. They finally have each other and that is the only thing that matters.

After a while Tony asks softly: "You wanna go inside? It's a bit cold…" Ziva raises her head a bit and he adds: "We could watch a movie…" Ziva smiles and answers, while she gives him a quick kiss on the lips: "I'd love to." Arm in arm they go up the landing and Tony unlocks the front door. They step in into the warmth of the house and Ziva closes the door behind her. Followed by Ziva, Tony goes up the stairs to the third floor and stops in front of his apartment-door. He opens it and lets Ziva go first. She steps in and looks around to look if something changed, but it still looks the same way as the last time. She turns around to look at Tony and notices that he is watching her. "What?", she asks smiling. Tony also smiles as he runs square to her and says: "Nothing…just admiring the view…" He pulls her closer to him and kisses her on the lips. As they pull apart Tony offers: "I can give you a T-shirt of mine, if you want to…I mean, your clothes are wet…" "Yeah, would be great, I'm a bit cold…" Tony nods and releases her.

Tony goes into his bedroom and after a few minutes he comes back with a grey T-shirt in his hand and gives it to Ziva. "You can go in the bathroom to change….", Tony says and points at a white door. "Thanks, Tony…", Ziva smiles and takes his grey shirt. "Which movie do you wanna watch?", Tony asks, while Ziva walks to the bathroom. She shortly turns around and answers: "You choose…surprise me…", before she opens the door and goes in. Tony opens the drawer where he keeps his movies. He sees through the covers. _"Fast And The Furious", "Magnum", "Forest Gump"_, but it all doesn't seem to fit. Suddenly he sees a movie, which seems to fit perfectly. _"The little prince". _It was the last movie he saw with her mother, but he thinks that now is the time to make some new memories. With Ziva. The woman he loves.

Just as he thinks about his mother, the bathroom door opens and Ziva steps out. Tony looks up and struggles to keep his mouth shut. She just wares his grey shirt and her hair is undone. He can't keep his eyes of her long legs. Her olive skin glances in the lights of his lamps and her beautiful smile appears on her face. "Like what you see, Tony?", she asks mischievously. "Uh…Oh…I'm sorry… I was lost in my thoughts….", he tries to explain. "Of course you were…" He feels caught out and changes the subject. "I chose a movie…", he says and holds up the cover. _The little Prince._ Ziva is surprised by his chose, but also a bit touched. She knows how much this movie means to him, so she asks: "You really want that, Tony? I mean we could watch a different movie…" "No…I want that…", he says and pauses for a moment. "You know…I never watched that movie with somebody else", he continues, "but I think now is the time to change that. My mother was a special woman and also the first who broke my heart. Because of her, I am who I am. I don't trust many people, perhaps because I'm afraid to get hurt again, but I trust you and you're also a special woman."

As Tony finishes, Ziva has tears in her eyes. She always knew, Tony is actually a soft man, but she never thought he would speak about it. Suddenly she remembers the words of a woman, she had interviewed. The woman had asked Ziva whether she found her soulmate or not. Ziva hasn't answered the question and the woman said: "_You will know, when you find him…"_ Now Ziva understands what she meant. She feels a connection between them, which never was there before. She has a feeling, she cannot describe. All she knows is, that she never felt like this. Suddenly she realises, she has found her soulmate. At that moment she cannot fight back her tears anymore. A single one rolls down her cheek and Tony immediately stands up and walks towards Ziva. He covers her cheek with his hand and brushes the tear away.

"Hey…don't cry…", he says softly. "These are happy tears, Tony…I just realised something…", she answers with a smile on her face. "May I ask what?", Tony asks curious. Ziva puts both hands on his chest and looks up in his eyes. "You may…", she says and smiles at him. Tony looks at her expectantly and she says: "I realised, that I found my soul mate…" "Oh, really?" "Yeah…", Ziva answers and strokes with her fingers over Tony's jawbone and lips. "Me too…", Tony admits and kisses Ziva softly. As they pull apart and their eyes instantly lock. They just stand there and look at each other, reading each other thoughts. After a while Tony asks, not because he feels uncomfortable, but because he really is tired: "Shall we watch the movie now?"

Instead of an answers, Ziva just walks to his couch and makes herself comfortable with a blanket. Tony puts the movie in the DVD player and turns it on. After he made sure the DVD player operates, he sits down beside Ziva and also crawls under the blanket. He puts his arm around Ziva and she snuggles up in his chest. Perfectly comfortable, they watch the movie and just before the movie ends, they both fall asleep in each other's arms. A small smile can be seen on both of their faces as they're enjoy each other's warmth. For this night they forget about everything that happened in the last month and they are really happy for a moment.

The next day Ziva awakes with strong arms wrapped around her. Slowly her memories of the last night come back. They were out for drinks, he told her that he loves her. They kissed. They watched _The little Prince_. They must have fallen asleep before the movie ended because the TV is still on. She considers standing up, but the warmth of Tony's body behind her and his strong arms around her body make her stay where she is. She feels safe and for a moment she doesn't think of anything. She just lays there, listening to Tony's steady breathing. After some time she feels him move behind her and turns her head to see his face. She looks directly into two deep green eyes. She's banned by them and for a moment she's not able to speak. She doesn't need to, because she immediately feels his lips on hers. _Oh God, how she missed that. It's only been a few hours. How is she supposed to be able to stay away from him at work?_, she asks herself. As they break apart he says in a rough voice: "Good Morning…" Now it's her turn to press her lips on his. It's a sweet and quick kiss and she answers: "Good morning to you too" while she snuggles up in his chest.

Their peace is broken by a loud ring. Tony's doorbell rang and they are getting a small heart attack. Tony slowly stands up and goes towards the door. He briefly looks through the door viewer and then opens the door. In front of him stands McGee and Tony says sleepily: "Hey, Tim…What do you want?" "May I come in?", McGee asks, but before Tony can give him an answer, he steps in and immediately stops dead in his tracks as he sees Ziva.

* * *

**What does McGee want? How will he react to Ziva being at Tony's place? This question will be answered in the next chapter. I hope you liked this one and please review! I'd like to know your opinion…**


	6. Discovering a little secret

**First of all, thanks for the lovely reviews, I really appreciated that. I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, but I had to learn for an English test at school. **

**In this chapter you will come to know how McGee reacts and why he is there. Has something happened? Find out and read. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last ones.**

* * *

Discovering the secret

By the time McGee has entered the apartment, Ziva stood up and now looks at him. They just stand there and all three agents say nothing to each other. None of them knows what to do or say at that awkward moment. McGee surveys Ziva from top to the bottom and she realise that she still only wears Tony's grey T-shirt. She looks embarrassed to the ground and runs her fingers through her hair. Tony walks from the door towards the sofa where Ziva stands and stops beside her. Ziva gives Tony a short glance and drops her gaze again. After some few more awkward seconds Ziva breaks the silence by saying: "Good Morning McGee…" He just stands there, trying to find his words again and then finally answers: "Eh…Morning…uh… didn't want to interrupt….I could come back later….I mean…." "Probie! What are you thinking!?", Tony exclaims a bit indignant.

"I slept here because it was raining last night and it was late, so Tony offered me to stay with him…", Ziva rapidly explains. McGee just answers: "Oh, okay…", and although he doesn't believe a word from what they say, he chooses to leave it alone and tell them why he is there. "Listen, guys. I need your help…", he halts and adds: "Abby is totally freaking out…" "Oh…", they both say in unison. They know exactly what that means. Abby is always hyperactive, but when she is freaking out, it's almost like the end of the world. "What happened?", Ziva asks curious, but also concerned. "She freaks out, because Gibbs is undercover and we three quit our job, even though it's hopefully not permanent… She doesn't want to work without us, so she refuses to analyse any samples…", McGee explains and you can hear the worry in his voice.

For a moment none of them says anything, trying to figure out what to do and Tony sits down on his sofa. McGee and Ziva also sit down and as they sit, Tony briefly puts his hand over Ziva's. He just felt the urge to touch her, just for a second. He takes his hand away as quickly as he put it there. Ziva looks quickly at Tony and smiles at him to show him that she feels the same way like him. Everything lasts less than a few seconds, but anyway it doesn't go unnoticed by McGee. He just looks at his two partners and asks with a smirk on his face: "What was that?" "What was what?", Tony asks, playing dumb. Although they both know exactly what McGee is talking about, they play dumb. "You know exactly what I mean…besides it's unnecessary to deny it, I saw you in the bar…", McGee answers. Now Ziva answers, deciding not to give up yet: "Yeah, McGee? And what exactly to you saw?" He instantly answers, not in the slightest hesitating: "You two kissing…", and both, Tony and Ziva, immediately blush. They look at each other, trying to decide what to do: Denying it, or admitting it, but it seems like they can't find an answers.

McGee takes their silence as a sign that there is something bigger behind the kiss, otherwise they would already have denied it. "Wait…are you two…you know…together?", McGee asks, not really sure how to frame his question and looks expectantly at his two co-workers. As soon as he said the last word, Tony and Ziva detach their mental connection and look with wide eyes at McGee. When he sees the look at their faces, he knows it's true. For moment the two partners look like he discovered that they killed somebody, but then they instantly try to hide their expression by putting on their daily masks.

Ziva tries to keep their secret to themselves, so she says: "No…no definitely not...why do you think that?", but she fails miserable. It is too late, he already knows. Ziva is supported by Tony as he says: "Yeah…she is right, we're not…", but before he can say anything more, he is interrupted by McGee. "It's useless to deny it. I wouldn't believe a word, so don't even try it..", he says with the biggest grin ever on his face. Of course, he has to admit, he is a bit shocked, but actually not very surprised. He always knew they would end up together. A blind could have seen that they are in love. The looks they give each other, how they communicate without saying single word just by looking in each other's eyes. Sometimes he thought that everybody could see it, besides themselves. They were both too afraid to get hurt again, so they refused to see the sign, they were desperately giving each other. Now…they finally saw it.

He has to tell Abby. _Oh, Abby…,_ the real reason he came her. He totally forgot about her for a moment. As he focuses his thoughts back to the reality, he sees the expression on Tony and Ziva's faces. Their masks have already fallen down again and he sees a mixture of despair and hope on their faces. He immediately feels pity for them and says quickly: "Don't worry, I won't tell anybody!" As soon as they realise what he said, relief washes over their faces and Ziva lets out an eased sign. "Thank you McGee, I really appreciate that…", she thanks McGee and Tony adds: "Yeah…me too, thanks…" "If we're ever going to be a team again, Gibbs cannot know about us…he would split us up….", Ziva explains and glimpses at Tony.

He gently takes her hand in his and squeezes it to make her feel better. He knows she would like to tell Gibbs, after all he is like the father she never had. Probably Gibbs also sees her like his daughter, but he knows as well that she is afraid of his reaction. They don't know if he would actually split the up, or even worse fire them, but they are sure he would be pissed and mostly ready to kill them. They broke one of his rules and they don't want to take the risk to get fired, therefore they love their job too much. At some point they decides to not telling Gibbs. Also they never talked about it.

Their little moment is interrupted by McGee's voice, talking again about Abby. "You have to help me…I don't know what I can do!" Tony and Ziva both focus again on their problem and Ziva asks: "Have you already spoken to her?" "Yeah…well…I tried, but she refuses to talk to me…", McGee admits and looks helplessly at them. "Do you really think she would talk to us? I mean if she talks to anybody when she is angry, then to you, but to us…I really doubt that…", Tony tosses in. "I don't know, but you have to try it. She wouldn't even listen to me as I tried to explain why we quit…I don't even know where she got that from."

McGee really looks desperately, so his two friends agree to help him. "Do you know where she is?", Ziva asks. "Yeah, she is her lab…" "Okay, let's go then…", Tony suggests and stands up, equally does Ziva and McGee. "I just get dressed and then we can go…", Ziva says and McGee proposes to wait in his car. They both agree and McGee leaves the apartment. As soon as McGee has left the room, Tony pulls Ziva towards his body and presses his lips to hers. She places his arms around his neck and pulls her even closer to his body. As they break apart, they both take a deep breath and look in each other's eyes. After a while Tony says: "You should get dressed. McGee's waiting." "Yeah, you're right…", Ziva answers and places one last kiss to his lips, before she goes into the bedroom, where Tony hung up her clothes.

She has no choice to put on the same clothes as yesterday, but she has no time to care. She hurries up, because she hates to keep somebody waiting. So after a few minutes, she comes out again and sees that Tony is waiting for her. "I'm ready…we can go now…." Tony just smiles at her and takes her hand. They walk towards the door and step out. As they squeeze through the door frame, they come very close to each other and Tony cannot resist to kiss her. He presses softly his lips to hers and strokes her lips with his tongue. She gives him access to her mouth and as Tony's tongue touches her, he can't think straight anymore. It feels so damn good. After some time, they hear a cough behind them and almost get a heart attack. They were lost in each other and didn't realize where they are.

They instantly jump away from each other and turn around. McGee stands in front of him and all three agents blush. "I…eh…was just checking if you're ready.", McGee explains his appearing. "Yeah, we are…. We can go now….", Tony says and takes Ziva's hand. At first she feels uncomfortable, but soon leans into the touch as they go down the stairs. McGee walks directly behind them and cannot help but smile. He really is happy for them, they deserve it.

* * *

**I hope you like it. In the next chapter they are going to talk to Abby. Please review…I would like to know if you enjoyed it….**


	7. Awkward car ride

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, but I had not a single minute left. Please don't be mad at me and enjoy this new chapter. I hope you like it…**

* * *

**Awkward car ride**

As they go down the stairs, Ziva has a feeling she never had before. A feeling that there is a deep connection between her and Tony. He is the piece that completes her heart, her soul, just everything... Their hands match perfectly as if they were made for each other. He always knows how she feels, what she thinks and it's also the other way around. Before she met Tony she thought something like what they have now doesn't exist, but Tony showed her that she is wrong. He showed her that there is still something good in this world, something worth living for.

She turns her head a little bit to have a better look at him and she instantly has to smile. He always achieves to cheer her up no matter how bad she feels. Just the look of him, makes her smile and she really doesn't mind. She finally is happy…they are both finally happy and nobody can take that away. Her thoughts are interrupted by cold and wet drops on her soft skin. She realises that she is standing on the sidewalk in front of Tony's apartment. It started to rain again and the raindrops roll down her arms, which makes her flesh creep. Before she can even react to this, she feels a jacket around her shoulder. Her head instantly turns to the side, where two green eyes look expectantly at her.

She must have looked quite puzzled because Tony explains: "It's raining and you have goose bumps." Ziva hasn't even noticed that it started to rain, not to mention leaving the house. She thankfully snuggles down in the jacket and realises that she actually is freezing. As Ziva goes towards McGee's car, she can feel his eyes on her. He watched the interaction between his two friends from the door frame and tries to figure out how Ziva reacts. He never saw them so friendly and caring with each other, but it's possible that they managed to hide it very well. He smiles to himself as he unlocks the car doors and walks to the drivers door. Tony and Ziva also approach the car and before Ziva can put her hand on the door handle, Tony has already done it. He opens the door for her and Ziva gets in, but not without looking him in the eyes for a brief moment. It's the look that allows Tony to see through her mask for a second and just before the door shuts again, they cut the connection.

Tony also gets in the car and McGee starts to drive. For a while there is a pretty awkward silence. It feels like everything changed between them, but actually it hasn't. Nobody wants to say the wrong words or talk about the wrong topic, so they prefer to say nothing at all. Suddenly a black SUV pulls out of the driveway and the driver doesn't pay attention to the road. McGee has to massively slow down to prevent a crash and the three co-workers get frightened. Especially Tony and Ziva after the crash a few weeks ago. The driver is a white man, who wears a black suit and has a short hairstyle. Instead of stopping and making sure nothing has happened, the man just drives off and leaves three angry agents behind. "Do you have the driving licence?", Tony asks still a bit shocked. "Yeah, got it. I'll have Abby to check it….", McGee answers and can't believe that someone is that ruthless.

Tony turns around to look at Ziva and make sure she is okay, because she hasn't said a word yet. He can see the shock in her eyes, even when she tries to hide it. He knows that this situation, brought back a few bad memories, which she desperately tries to ban. He thinks back to the evening when Bodnar hit their car. _"Because of her I'm the person I am today… __You know then I should catch her before she leaves….you know…thank her…" _ As Tony looks in Ziva eyes, he can see that she is thinking of the same situation and they both have a small smile on their faces. Even when they haven't admitted it at that point, they knew that they have feelings for each other. It was one of their little dances and every time they came a little bit closer. At that night both of them knew there was something special, it's always different when they are alone especially when they are on a trip. There is just one word which explains it: _Paris._

Tony turns his head again to the front and looks out of the window. The awkward silence from the beginning, turned into a comfortable silence and everybody is lost in their own thoughts. After a while McGee says: "Guys….may I ask you something?", and quickly looks to the right and then in driving mirror to see the expression on Tony and Ziva's faces. Ziva decides to answer this time and says: "Yeah sure, McGee…" Both Tony and Ziva know that it probably has something to do with their new "situation" and prepares to answer a rather awkward question. "Why do you worry about Gibbs? He can't fire you and there is no rule against co-worker being a couple… You shouldn't worry about that…"

Tony knows that Ziva would rather not answer the question because he is well aware of Gibbs being the father she never had. If your parents don't agree with your boyfriend, you don't just say "_Oh I don't care"_ and ignores this fact. Maybe some people do that, but they just pretend that they don't care, normally the opinion of your parents is important. Now it's not different so Tony says: "We worry about Gibbs because he is family, McGee, and I care about his opinion. He may can't fire us, but he can make our lives a living hell and I definitely don't want that. He would be mad at us, even when it's not about us being together, it would be because we haven't said anything…and you know how he's like, when he's mad…." You can hear the despair and anger in his voice. Actually he doesn't want it to be a secret, but it seems like he has no choice.

McGee perceives his point of view and says: "Yeah, he would be unbearable…." Tony gives him a loo which says something like "I told you so" and then looks out of the window, with that their conversation is finished. The whole time Ziva hasn't said a word and just looked out of the window. McGee knows that the team is the only family she has left and he assumes that the thought of Gibbs disagreeing with their relationship is intolerable. Honestly McGee doesn't think that Gibbs would react the way, they think. Gibbs may be the tough boss, everybody fears, but he also has a soft heart. Gibbs knows what his two agents see in each other and he wouldn't destroy them their happiness. He knows how it is to lose a loved person and that life is too short to waste it. That's why McGee thinks Gibbs would be happy for them instead of angry, but he can also understand Tony's and Ziva's fear. He silently decides to tell Abby. They have to persuade Tony and Ziva that it's better to tell Gibbs and that they don't have to be afraid. With that he turns his full concentration back to the road and drives through the streets of Washington.

* * *

**I know I said that they would talk with Abby in this chapter, but I think this chapter is long enough and honestly I don't have much time right now. I hope you like it anyway and please review…**


	8. Explanations

**I'm so, so sorry that it took me so long to update, but I was in London for one week and after that I had a lot going one, so please forgive me and enjoy this new chapter. Like I promised, they talk with Abby, which incidentally discovers the little secret of Tony and Ziva. I hope you like this chapter and please, please review. It would help me to improve my writing style…. So thanks in advance! **

* * *

Explanations

After the talk about Gibbs and Tony and Ziva's "situation", nobody has said anything and the tension between them starts to grow. It's getting more and more awkward to sit there and everybody looks forward to getting off the car. It would be less awkward if somebody would say something, but it seems like every one of them is loss of words. After some more crossed traffic lights and annoying car drivers, who would better stay at home or go by bus, it's barely unbearable to sit in the car and they can't wait to arrive. Finally they turn into the street to the street, which leads straight to the NCIS Headquarters and McGee drives into one of the free parking slots, near the entrance. It's a Saturday morning and as usual not much parking slots are busy, because almost nobody works on a Saturday. Only a few agents are on duty, but they don't even bother to come to the Headquarters, because it seems like even the criminals don't work on a Saturday.

The three agents are used to enter the almost empty NCIS building and they also know that they would find Abby in her lab, because even if she has no work, she wouldn't go home. She is used to be in her lab on Saturday, like the other three agents from "Team Gibbs", so she has nothing else to do. She maintains her "Babies" and analyses evidence of old, unsolved cases. They all quickly get off the car and through the parking garage, towards the elevator. Tony pushes the lower button and you can hear the elevator starting to move. After a few seconds the elevator doors open and both McGee and Tony step in. Ziva keeps standing in front of the doors and it seems like she hasn't noticed yet that the elevator has arrived. She is in a different world in her mind and she doesn't notice anything at all. Tony calls her name several times, but she doesn't react.

Tony moves towards Ziva until he stands directly beside her and the whispers into her ear: "Hey, Zee…Wanna come in, or stand there the whole day?" The sound of his voice so close to her, makes her jump a little and she turns her head to the direction where the voice came from. He stares directly into his green eyes and sees the small smile on his face. For a second she is confused and doesn't know where she is or what Tony said to her, so she just asks: "What?" You can hear the confusion in her voice, so Tony repeats his question: "Wanna come in or stand here the whole day?" Just than, Ziva realises that she stands in front of the open elevator and that McGee is already in it. She assumes that Tony also was in there, before he asked her the question. She also steps in and mumbles something like: "Sorry, was lost in my thoughts!", and hopes that they're not going to ask any annoying questions.

She looks embarrassed to the ground and Tony instantly puts his arm around her shoulders. At first she is a bit unsure, what this has to mean, but soon she relaxes and shifts a bit closer to him. She immediately feels safe in his strong arms and forgets about her previous thoughts. Tony turns his head to have a better look at Ziva and surveys her from top to the bottom. He knows that something is wrong, normally she doesn't behave like this. A moment ago, she hadn't noticed anything in her surroundings, which is very unusual. He guesses that the things she was thinking about, aren't absolutely good and he makes a mental note to talk to her this evening. He really wants them to work out and be there for her as he promised when her father died. He could never hurt her or let her go, therefor she is too special to him. He once did that mistake and he isn't intending to do that again. Ever.

Finally the doors of the elevator close and the three agents feel the familiar bucking, which tells them that the elevator started to move. McGee turns his head a bit to look at his two partners and cannot help but smile. He never thought he would ever say that, but he has to admit that they fit perfectly to each other. They have both been through a lot in their lives, but still haven't given up on finding true love and happiness. Not many people would still believe in the good, if they would have seen all that bad in the world. Because of that he somewhat admires them. He would have been broken, he isn't that strong and after some point he would have given up to believe that he could ever be happy again, but they haven't. They kept believing and it was worth it. He's sure that it has something to do with the fact that they're not alone, otherwise they would have been to weak to not give up. Of course they annoy each other most of the time and argue a lot, but it's their way, even if it's a weird one, of showing that they care for each other.

Just as he finishes his thought, the elevator arrives at Abby's lab and the doors swung open. In front of them stands a very angry Abby and they are greeted by the loud music of her. Tony and Ziva instantly jump away from each other and make sure that there is enough space between them. At first Abby doesn't notice that her former co-workers stand in front of her, because she is totally concentrated on her latest report. Obviously something made her very angry and this is not exactly an advantage for them. Probably someone labelled the evidence not the way Abby does or she has a result which is impossible or something like that. She really looks like she is ready to kill somebody and McGee swears inside his head. He had hoped that she would be in a good mood, so it would have been easier to talk to her, but think again. If Abby doesn't kill the person that causes all that, he definitely will.

After some more seconds, Abby finally looks up and realises that the elevator has already come. She gets a small heart attack, when she notices the six pairs of eyes that watch her closely. It takes another few seconds until she connects the faces with the people and realises that her friends stand in front of her with different expressions on their faces. Concerned, wondering, expectantly. In the first moment, she smiles as she sees them and doesn't remember that she is angry with them, but just when she is about to greet them like usual, with a tight hug, she can stop herself from doing that. She remembers that she is upset and that she said she never wanted to speak with them again. It might have been a little bit too hard, but they are supposed to know that she doesn't agree with their actions. Everything comes back to her and her face quickly changes to her previous expression. She still can't believe that they left her. She always thought they are a family, an extraordinary family, but suddenly half of the family is gone and everything is slowly breaking apart.

She rapidly turns around and scraps the plan of going to Ducky and talk with him to calm herself down. He is the only one, besides Gibbs, she can talk to, who just listens and doesn't interrupt or judge her. Sometimes she just needs that when everything goes wrong, like today. She would go to Ducky later. Now she has a different problem, because she doesn't know how to get rid of them since she has no intention of listening to their stupid explanation and their attempt to make her less angry. She decides to not make it easy for them, because she doesn't want them to think that they can do something like this all the time. She is angry and they have to have good reasons for their behaviour, otherwise she is not going to talk to them ever again. Maybe this is a bit hard and she knows that she can't stick by that all the time, but she would at least try it for a few days. They are supposed to realise that they should have told her their plans and not just do it.

She walks back to her lab and considers her options to make them suffer a bit. She knows that they feel bad, for not telling her and she can understand them somehow, but that is nothing they have to know, yet. _Maybe I should ignore them and pretend they aren't there…or I could pretend that I have lost my hearings… _, she thinks to herself and considers her options. The second idea seems to be a little bit childish, so she comes to the conclusion that the first one will do. Of course it wouldn't work, because they have the property to not give up on something, but it would be enough to annoy them. Normally this property is useful and an advantage, but sometimes it's very annoying to other people, who try to ignore or hide something from them.

McGee looks concerned to his right and shares a knowing look with his two partners. They have to explain everything to her and calm her down, what now seems more difficult than two minutes ago. They all haven't thought that she is that angry, which doesn't make it any easier. The biggest problem is, that they must get her to listen to them, but they all know how stubborn she can be. It wouldn't be easy, but they would try it, giving up doesn't belong to their properties. All three agents step out of the elevator and follow Abby into her lab. She sits on her swivel chair and waits for some fingerprints to run through the system. They all just stand there and nobody is sure what to say. Just as Ziva is about to say something to make it less awkward, Abby quickly turns around and stands cross-armed in front of them.

She eyes them all, but doesn't say a word. They all look normal, like always. She cannot determine a change except that Tony and Ziva stand a little bit closer to each other than normally, but she doesn't pay much attention to that. Abby keeps a straight face and looks expectantly at them. Actually she didn't want to start the conversation, but since her three friends just stand there and look at each other, she just asks: "What do you want?" Her voice is angry with an overtone of sadness, which reminds Ziva of the day after she came back from Somalia and Abby commanded her down into her lab, just where she stands right now.

Since Tony and Ziva make no move to answer Abby's question, McGee is forced to do that. "We….uh…mh….we want to talk to you….explain everything….", he says, not really sure what the best word choice is. Abby is extra stubborn and says in a saucy voice: "There is nothing to explain. You quit, end of the story!", and turns around to her computer. McGee just sighs and looks helpless to Tony. He really doesn't know how to convince Abby that everything is not that bad. Tony decides to try his best and starts a bit hesitant to explain: "Abby, please listen to me. We all resigned because we wanted to help Gibbs. He was assigned to the undercover mission, but Parson wanted to blame Gibbs for our decisions and actions. We had to quit and take responsibility for our actions to take the heat of Gibbs, otherwise Parson wouldn't have left him alone. Like this…he has no right to follow or interrogate him, or whatever he wants to do…" Tony pauses for a few seconds and then adds: "Gibbs would have done the same for us."

During his explanation Abby has turned around and concentrated her attention on him and his words. She never saw the whole story from this perspective, but still doesn't understand why they haven't told her, so she says: "Okay, guys….I understand that, but you could have said something to me…and not just….leave…We are like a big family and I don't want this family to break apart…" This time McGee answers and speaks in a soft voice. He knows that Abby is very sensitive, because the team is all she has and he can understand that she doesn't want to lose that. "We had to act quickly and we didn't have much time to decide what we do, so we just did it…I'm really sorry that we haven't told you, but you have to understand our point of view…and I promise that we will all come back when Gibbs completes his mission."

Abby just looks at them with big eyes and they all nod to confirm what McGee has said. She can't believe it. She thought that everything would be different and that they would never come back, but she should have known that. They love their job too much, to just quit and never come back. Her mood immediately changes and she smiles again. She exclaims: "Oh my God, OH my God, OH MY GOD!", and forces them all into a big group hug. After some seconds Tony coughs a little and says with his last reserves of air: "Abby, I…..can't….breath…." he stands in the middle of the group and is squashed from all sides. Abby instantly releases them and says: "Oh-my-God-Tony-I'm-so-sorry-I'm-just-so- excited-that-you-all-come-back-and-I-don't-have-to -be-alone-the-rest-of-my-life-you-know-I-thought-y ou-would-never-come-but-I-should-have-know…." They all barely understand a word, so the just all shout at once: "ABBY!", and she immediately stops to talk. "I'm sorry… just glad that you'll come back…"

They all start to talk about this and that and at first nobody notices that Ziva is quieter than normally. After some minutes Tony turns around to look what Ziva is doing and realises that she has the same facial expression like one hour ago, when she stood in front of the elevator. He quickly looks over his shoulder to make sure that Abby is not looking and then takes carefully her hand in his. She jumps a little bit, but soon relaxes as she realises that it is Tony. She looks up to him and cannot help but smile. She always feels safe even when she just looks at him. They link their fingers and Ziva shifts a bit closer to him. Just when she is about to say something to him, they hear Abby's voice and quickly turn around. "OH MY GOD! What is THAT?", she asks and at first neither McGee nor Tony and Ziva know what she means, so she asks again, this time a bit more hysterical: "WHAT IS THAT?", and points at the cause of her excitement. They all follow her finger and as McGee sees what it is, he instantly has to smile.

The cause of her freak-out are Tony's and Ziva's entwined fingers.

* * *

**Actually I wanted the part when they explain Abby their reasons and when Abby discovers their little secret in one chapter, but I decided that it would be too long and so I split it up into two chapters. I hope you don't mind. I Try to update as soon as possible…..and please review. I would really appreciate that ****:)**


	9. Finally

**I'm really sorry that it took me so long to update, but I was kind of stuck with the story. I hope you like this chapter anyway. As I said before, this chapter is about Tony and Ziva explaining their behaviour to Abby. Have fun and enjoy it !**

* * *

Finally

Both, Tony and Ziva look at their entwined fingers and after they realize how it must look for Abby, they know that their secret is no longer a secret, but instead of letting go of each other, they don't. Without even saying anything, they know what the other one would do and react the same way. They keep standing like this and look at Abby waiting for her reaction. For a moment Abby's face says absolutely nothing about her thoughts and emotions, like she has to decide at first on a proper reaction. It starts to be really awkward in the lab, because nobody knows what to do. Then there is finally a motion on her face, but her reaction, however, is not really what they have expected. She stands there, anger written all over her face and her arms crossed . Gradually, the two partners and lovers start to question their previous decision.

Of course they could have stepped away from each other and pretend that they never hold hands, but they are too tired of playing that game. They finally want to be together and be happy and they can't be that, if they have to be on their guard all the time. They want to enjoy every minute of their day, because they wasted so much others, being blind. Just as Tony is about to explain exactly that, Abby starts to yell at them, even at McGee. "DO YOU REALLY THINK THIS IS GOING TO CONVINCE ME? PRETENDING YOU TWO ARE TOGETHER, CAUSE YOU KNOW I ALWAYS WANTED THAT FOR YOU?" None of the three agents understands what is happening and they just stare speechless at Abby, while she continues with her roasting. "BUT YOU'RE WRONG: I WILL NOT BELIEVE YOU, CAUSE YOU TWO ARE TOO DAMM STUBBORD TO REALZE THAT YOU ARE MEANT FOR EACH OTHER AND THAT'S WHY YOU WILL NEVER BE TOGETHER. DON'T THINK I BUY THIS WHOLE "HOLDING HANDS" THING, BECAUSE…YOU…Would…never…", she trails off when she sees the expression on their faces. The hurt and disbelieve are written over both of their faces and Abby can't believe what she sees. _They can't be together in real, or…?,_ she thinks to herself, but then all doubts are forgotten, when Tony pulls Ziva closer and she leans against him, indirectly looking for support.

"OH. MY. GOD! You two are really together, are you?", Abby asks, overwhelmed by the news. It is more a rhetorical question, but even if they intended to answer it, they can't. Abby's mood has changed within seconds and she pulls them now into a big group hug. She squeezes them that hard, that they can barely breath and they both try to escape from her, but fail. After some seconds Tony tries to get her attention and says: "Abby…we…can't…breathe…" When she realizes the meaning of his words, she immediately let go of them, and steps away a little bit. Before anyone can say something, she has already started to exclaim: "I'm-so-sorry-about-this-and-about-what-I-said-I-d idn't-mean-it-you-know-I-was-so-angry-cause-I-neve r-thought-you-would-get-together-not-that-I'm-not- happy-for-you-cause-I-am-but-I-saw-it-all-the-time -but-you-just-couldn't-and…" Abby takes a deep breath and Ziva takes the chance to interrupt her.

She puts one hand on Abby's arm and says softly her name to calm her down and signalize her that they understand. Ziva saw the regret and sadness in her eyes and didn't want her to suffer longer. She knows that she wants the best for her and Tony and that's the reason for her reaction. "It's okay, Abby.", Ziva says with a smile on her face. "Thanks…so you're not angry with me?", Abby asks still a bit uncertain. This time Tony answers, instead of Ziva. "No, Abby we're not…We're sorry that we haven't told you directly, we just wanted to be it our little secret for a while…" While he says the last sentence, he puts his arm around Ziva's shoulders and pulls her towards his warm body. Ziva looks up to Tony and their eyes lock for another time this day. She knows that he wants nothing more than to kiss her right now, but he knows better than to actually do it. Their little moment is interrupted by a shrill voice next to them. "Ohhh….you're so cuuuute….oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Tony looks hopeful over to McGee, but he just smiles at them and is no help. Ziva looks sheepishly down, obviously uncomfortable with the situation. Tony notices that, but doesn't know what to do.

Suddenly Abby spins around, apparently remembering that there was somebody else in the room. "McGeeeee…what you think…about…the…", she exclaims, curious about his reaction, but his face reveals that this is nothing new for him. On his face is no track of surprise or confusion. He just stands there with a smile on his face. "You knew?", Abby cries out and the smile on his face immediately disappears. He realizes, that he wasn't confused or surprised, what certainly got Abby's attention. He doesn't want her to think that Tony and Ziva told him, but not her. He can imagine how angry she would be, so he tries to deny it. "No, Abby…I…eh…I...don't...why do you think that?" now it is McGee who looks over to Tony and he is the one who just stands there and smiles. Both, Tony and Ziva, pursue this conversation with amused smiles and don't bother to intrude their chat. "McGeee…", Abby says in a threatening tone and steps one step forward to McGee. She knows that he is lying, because he always begins to stutter. "I know you're lying…tell me the truth...or have you forgotten that I'm one of the only people in the world who can kill you and leave no forensic evidence?"

This threat always works on him, so does it this time and he caves in. "Okay, okay….I knew!" At first Abby seems to be content, because she got him to tell the truth, but then she realizes what that means and another wave of shouting resounds in the lab, this time addressed to Tony and Ziva. "WHY have you told HIM and not me? You know I would never spill your secret!" Tony and Ziva are confused about her rapidly changing mood and are unable to answer her question. While they try to keep up with Abby, McGee starts to explain everything. "Calm down Abby….I explain…", he sighs one time and then starts his explanation. "This morning I went over to Tony to ask him for help, because you weren't talking to me, so I wanted to ask him what I could do…however when I knocked on the door, he opened it and I slid in, before he could even react. Ziva was there and I figured it out. They didn't want to tell and they didn't." McGee has left out the fact that Ziva was only wearing Tony's T-shirt, because he decided that it really wasn't important for the explanation and he didn't want to embarrass his friends.

Abby looks perusing at the couple and they nod to confirm McGee's story. Tony gives McGee a thankful nod, for skipping some parts of the story. He knows that he could have embarrassed them easily, but he didn't. They're a team and they hold together. Abby calms down a bit and pulls McGee into hug to tell him that she's sorry about accusing him. When she finally pulls back and he can breathe again, she turns around to Tony and Ziva with a big grin on her face. "Okay…Now you have to tell me what happened?" They both hesitate and Abby adds: "Oh, come on guys…I waited for that since you two met the first time, I deserve to know…" Tony looks at Ziva for permission and with a quick look into her eyes everything is decides. Everything lasting less than a few seconds.

Quickly Tony goes through the vents in his head and decides where to begin with the story. He tells them about his idea of grabbing some drinks and that they agreed to go to a bar named _Bonheur. _He says that they had a great evening and that at some point they decided to go home. As Ziva realizes that Tony skipped the part of their dancing, she knows that he did it on purpose. It is their little secret and only theirs. The other wouldn't understand the true meaning of that dance and neither wants to explain it to them. What was in Berlin, stays in Berlin…just like it was in Paris. Tony continues with the parts of the pricked all over car tires and that they had to walk. He tells them, since his apartment was closer and it additionally started to rain, they decided to go to him and that Ziva could stay over. He again skips a part, but Ziva doesn't mind. These are all unimportant things for the main story and their friends don't have to know everything.

Tony gradually comes to an end and finishes the story with the sentence, "And then it happened", using the words from Abby's question. Although Abby knows exactly what Tony means, she probes a bit further. She wants to hear it from one of them, so she asks: "Then happened what…?", acting if she really doesn't know what Tony means, but none of them reacts. "You did what exactly…?", repeating the question in different words. Ziva realizes that Abby wouldn't give up until one of them says it, so she gives in. Mumbling something which sounds like "We kissed.", Ziva looks at her shoes and nervously plays with her hands. She never was comfortable with talking about such things and she will never get used to it. Of course Abby doesn't let go, but asks instead: "You kissed…?" and this time it is Tony who answers. "Yeah, we did Abby…we kissed." He has recognized that there is no need to be embarrassed. He is in love with Ziva and she is in love with him. There is nothing else that counts.

Abby finally lets it go and they all make a little small talk, about the job and their plans for today. Tony makes use of this chance and says in an apologising voice: "Guys, we really appreciate your company, but you know it is Saturday and we actually had different plans for today." Certainly Ziva has no idea and thinks that Tony just uses it as an excuse to go, but he really had a plan. However, Ziva plays along and says: "Yeah, he is right and we…mh…would like to go, if you don't mind…?" Tony proudly looks down at her and wraps his arm around her waist. He knows that he can always count on her, no matter how small or how big the situation is. Fortunately their friends completely understand them, because Tony wants to be alone with her again and kiss her soft lips. It's been barely two hours since their last kiss, but he already misses the warm feeling that spreads out in his body when their lips touch. Besides he also wants to talk to her about the whole "I'm-so-lost-in-my-thoughts-I-don't-realize-the-el evator-has-arrived"-thing.

McGee remembers that he was the one who destroyed their plans and feels guilty for that. "Of course you can go…We really don't mind, or Abby?" She confirms his it with a nod and he continues: "And…I'm sorry…about this morning…I just…" Tony interrupts him with a head slap. "McSorry…Rule Number 6: Never apologize…" "…it's a sign of weakness, I know Tony…", McGee completes Tony's sentence and for a second everybody is silent. They all think of Gibbs, but now they all realize that he is not here and that they don't know when he will come back. Ziva breaks the silence by saying with a smile on her face: "It's okay, McGee…", referring to his apology. Tony is silent and says nothing, but McGee doesn't hold the head slap against him, because he knows that it is Tony's way to say "Apology accepted".

Suddenly Abby who has been quiet for the past few minutes, grabs Tony and Ziva by their hands and leads them to door of her lab, almost bouncing them out of it. The two agents look puzzled over to McGee who just shrugs with his shoulders and looks as confused as they are. "Go, go, go…you already wasted too much time…", Abby exclaims impatient and everybody in the room knows that her last sentence isn't referring to the last few minutes, rather to the last few years. She looks expectantly at them and they quickly say their goodbyes, accepting that it would be useless to argue with her and that they wanted to go anyway. They walk the few meters towards the elevator and just as Ziva is about to push the button, she feels Tony's arm around her waist. She barely manages to press it, as he pulls her closer to him and puts his hands on her hips. They draw closer to each other and soon their lips touch. Ziva's arms immediately wrap around his neck and she starts to play with his hair. The kiss starts as a soft and sweet one, but it is heating up and they pull away from each other before it gets to passionate. There are still two pairs of eye's watching them and this is really nothing for them to see.

Just as they pull apart, the elevator arrives and they quickly step in. When the doors finally close they can hear the beginning of a total freak-out of Abby. _Pour McGee…_, Tony thinks to himself, but is also aware of the fact that the two actually like each other more than they would ever admit. Suddenly Ziva's voice disturbs his thoughts and he has to smile as he hears what she is saying. "So, we have a plan for today…?" His smile grows even bigger as he answers truthfully and he sees the surprise wash over her face. "Actually we do…", he answers and she waits for his explanation, but he remains silent. She has absolutely no idea, what he is talking about and she tries to figure it out, but fails after a few seconds. _Why does he claim to have a plan for today?_, she asks herself and thinks about his motives. She is not sure if he really means it or if he is just making fun.

To understand at least a little bit of his strange behaviour, she asks him: "What do you mean by that?" He just responds: "Trust me.", and takes her hand in his. Some years ago, she would have never done that – trust somebody –, but she has learned to trust him and the team. The day, she met him was the day she started trusting him even when he wasn't there with her, but thousand miles away. He had always had her bag and she always had the feeling of being with him. That's what makes them so special and that is also the reason she now stops questioning and just does what he says.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter and in the next one you'll get to know which plan Tony made and why Ziva was so lost in her thoughts. Please review, I'd like to know your opinion on this chapter. **

**Please review!**


	10. A Lovely Evening

**I'm really sorry that it took me that long to update, but school just started and everything is different. We had to decide many things, so I didn't find the time to write until yesterday. I hope you're not mad at me, because I would have loved to write, but I so much things to do. I'm really, really sorry. **

**Anyway I hope you like this new chapter and I just want to thank all the lovely people who favorited /followed me or my stories. THANKS SO MUCH! It means a lot to me and I love to write for you! (of course I also love to write for the others ;) ) **

**So just wanted to say that...now you can read ****;)**

* * *

A Lovely Evening

As they step out of the building, it has already dawn a bit and the streetlights are just turning on. Perfect for Tony's plan, because he wants it to be dark when they arrive at the secret place. It is really beautiful at night and he always enjoys going there. He never showed one of his girlfriends, because this place is special to him. Just like Ziva. He wants to show her that he is serious about their relationship and that nothing is ever going to separate them. By bringing her there, he wants Ziva to realize that she can always talk to him, no matter what. As they stand there for a moment, just admiring the red-orange clouds, he puts his right arm around her waist and pulls her close to him. She instantly snuggles into his chest and lays one of her hand onto his chest, right above his heart and she can feels the steady rhythm of it. Nobody wants to let go of the other, so they stand there for a few minutes, just watching the sky.

After a while, Tony remembers what he actually wanted to do, so he realizes that it is time to go now. He is just about to suggest that they could go to his car, but realizes that they came with McGee. Ziva looks so comfortable, that's why he tries not to move that much as he searches his mobile phone. He finds it in his left pocket and looks through his contacts for the number of the taxi company. As he finally finds it, he touches "dial" and he soon can hear the familiar "tuuuut". Ziva is lost in the beauty of the sky and doesn't even seem to notice that Tony is phoning, until he hears his voice. "Hello, my name is Dinozzo and I would like to hail a cab to the NCIS headquarters….Yeah, that's fine…Okay, thank you…bye…" He quickly hangs up and as he looks to the right, two curious, brown eyes are staring at him. "What have you done?", asks the soft voice of Ziva, who is now standing in front of him. She is so beautiful that Tony can barely resist of grabbing her right now and whipping the clothes off her perfect body. Instead he just smile as he answers: "I hailed a cab…remember? Our plans?" He can see that she wants to know more about his plans, but he is not going to tell her. It is supposed to be a surprise and nothing is going to ruin that. Ziva just sighs, accepting that it is senseless to ask and then presses her lips firmly on his.

They stand there – kissing – for the next few minutes and only stop because the hailed cab had finally arrived. They only notice the cab because the driver honks and calls attention to himself, otherwise they would have kept standing there the whole evening. Quickly they break apart, a bit embarrassed that they haven't noticed the driver, and walk towards the cab. Suddenly Tony releases her hand and walks around to the offside and knocks on the window. The white man behind the wheel cracks the window down and the two man exchange a few words. Then Tony walks back to Ziva who is standing in front of the car door and opens it for her. Now she is definitely not understanding anything anymore, but she also knows that Tony is not going to answer any of her questions – at least no question concerning his plan. She wordlessly gets in and makes herself comfortable on the seat. Tony quickly gets in after her and as soon as the door is closed, the driver hits the road.

When they leave the Navy Yard, Ziva cannot believe what she is seeing. She never saw such a beautiful city in her whole life. Every building shines in different lights and it is just one single sea of lights, that melt with the stars in the sky and the darkness into one overwhelming picture. She can't believe that she haven't noticed that before, but when she drives home she just wants to get home and sleep. It is like she is in the city for the first time. One glance to her right makes clear that Tony's shows a similar reaction. He just stares out of the window and admires the sight. He saw the city at night many times, but never saw it the way, he does now. Except at the place where they are heading, he has never noticed the actual beauty of the city.

After about ten minutes, Ziva wonders where they are heading, because she has the feeling that they already drove hours. She is so fascinated by the city that she doesn't have the slightest sense of time anymore. Somehow she cannot pass the thought that Tony exactly planned this to happen, because he doesn't stop smiling anymore. _It must something really special, otherwise Tony wouldn't have acted up like this…maybe he wants me to show a special place here in Washington…, _she thinks to herself, but actually she has no idea. The destination could be anywhere. Just as she replaces all their conversations, trying to find a clue, the car stops. The driver turns around and says with a friendly smile on his face: "Here we are. Enjoy the view!"

Tony gets off first and opens the door for Ziva, like a gentleman. She just looks at him and her eyes say everything she wants. This little gesture means a lot to her, because the other men in her life never were that lovely. As she steps out of the car, she tries to find out where they are, but she doesn't recognises the place. She makes a 180 and scans the area. She has never been here and has absolutely no idea, where they are. Tony takes her hand in his and leads her to a light that shines through the trees in front of them. She smells a lovely fragrance, as they go on, which reminds her of a mixture of all flowers she knows. It intensifies as they come closer to the light and then she sees it. A beautiful fountain is in the middle of the place and she immediately recognises the place. She indeed has never been there, but she heard of it and saw it on pictures. She is standing right in front of the famous "Fountain of Light and Water".

This fountain is not very famous in the country or in the world, but most of the people who live in Washington D.C. know this place and consider it as one of the "secret" places. The "secret" places are romantic and beautiful places in Washington, where you only find a few lost tourists. Ziva always wanted to visit this place, but never had the time to do it. For a moment she is speechless and she is not able to make a sound. The sight is overwhelming and she can't believe that Tony has brought her to such an incredible place. She has tears in her eyes and everything she wants to say cannot be put into words, so she just kisses him. He can feel all the different emotions and understands her way of thanking him.

As they break apart in need for air, they rest their foreheads together and for a while they just stand there in silence. You can only hear the water of the fountain whoosh behind them, but nothing else. After a while, Tony breaks the silence, because he wants to explain some things. He has reasons why he brought her here and she deserves to know. "This is a special place, Ziva…Not only because it one of the most beautiful places in Washington…When I was a little kid, me and my mother visited Washington in the holidays. She once lived here and knew about this wonderful place. On the last evening she brought me here and we watched the fountain…she never said a word, but she didn't need to. I know why she brought me here… She had the same reason I had tonight…", he pauses for a moment giving Ziva the chance to process his words and to collect himself. He can see the tears in her eyes, because she knows how much his mother meant to him and she always sees the hurt in his eyes when she talks about her. "This place is special and so are you, Ziva… I never had such strong feelings for a woman in my life and I don't want to lose…I want you to know that you can always talk to me, no matter what and that I always be there for you…because you are a special woman, Ziva David, as special as this place…."

Now Ziva can't hold it together anymore. The tears roll down her cheek, but there is also a big smile on her face. Nobody ever said such lovely words to her and she doesn't know how to thank him. How to thank him for always being there for her, for helping her through the difficult times in her life, but mostly she doesn't know how to thank him for loving her. A few weeks ago, her life was a mess and now she has everything she ever dreamed of, but she is scared that she could lose all that. She tries to explain herself, because Tony deserves to know the reason of her behaviour today in the elevator. He deserves to know that it has absolutely nothing to do with him. "Tony…I…I don't know what to say…all this is amazing and I have never been happier in my life…I love you and I don't think I am able to live without you anymore…but I'm afraid that I will lose you, that I will lose all this…I'm afraid that this is dream and that when I wake up everything is gone…" Tony sees the despair in her voice and asks softly: "Is that what you were thinking about in the elevator?" She just nodes and looks down at the ground.

Tony hates to see Ziva crying, so he instantly puts his forefinger under chin to make her look him in the eyes. As he speaks his voice is soft and caring and the words touch Ziva deeply: "I know that this is new and I'm also afraid that I could wake up from this wonderful dream every minute, but I promise you Ziva…this is never going to happen. I love you and we will always have each other, because we always had…I promise that I will never leave you, because I am the happiest man in the world right now and nothing is going to change that as long as I'm with you…Ziva, I truly love you and I always will…forever…I promise…" Ziva just stares at him, the tears still rolling down her cheek, but the smile grew even bigger during his talk. She never thought she would be actually happy in her life, but she is and nobody can take that away from her. She finds no words that describe the feelings she has for him, so she just repeats his words in a different way: "And I'm the happiest woman in the world…I love you too, Tony and I promise that I always will….No matter what!" Now there is a big smile on both of their faces and no other words are needed. Their heads come closer and closer and as their lips finally touch, they seal their words with the most amazing kiss in their lives.

_THE END_

* * *

**So this is the last chapter and I hope you liked it…I kind of thought that the "Fountain of Light and Water" fits to them… I don't really know why, but maybe because they have been through so much in their lives, almost drowning in their problems, and now finally found hope…**

**Please, please review…I would really love to know if you liked it or not…If not I also accept suggestions about what I could have done different ****J****, but of course I would prefer if you like it ;) **

**- Melina 3**


End file.
